Kick Me Baby, One More Time
by Anathema
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls face off with Britney


The Powerpuff Girls Vs. Britney Spears  
  
(Or 'Kick Me Baby One More Time')  
  
  
  
Ah, the city of Townsville! A bastion of tranquility in an otherwise tasteless world of plastic  
  
pre-fab pop culture. But what's this I just read in the Townsville Chronicle, entertainment section?!?  
  
Britney Spears in concert, tonight!? Someone call the Mayor, this is horrible! How could he let  
  
Townsville be invaded by this menacing influence? This is worse than any supervillian or destructive  
  
monster!  
  
This is pure evil! Someone call the Powerpuff Girls!...  
  
"Hey, someone is calling us!" exclaimed Buttercup, as she picked up the phone. "Powerpuff Girls"  
  
she said.  
  
"Hello? Is this the Powarpuff Girls which I am calling on the telephone?" answered the voice on  
  
the other end of the line.It was clearly disguised yet strangely familliar. Buttercup muffled the phone  
  
with her hand "Hey, I think it's Mojo JoJo on the phone!"  
  
"Mojo JoJo!" squealed Bubbles.  
  
Buttercup scowled. "Hang up the phone, it's probably one of his dirty tricks!"  
  
But Buttercup was curious. She pretended not to recognize the caller.  
  
"Yes, what's the problem Mr. Anonymous Caller?"  
  
"I have just been reading the Townsville News, Entertainment section" Mojo answered  
  
"And I have been quite dismayed to see that Britney Spears will appear in concert on this night  
  
which is tonight at the Townsville Arena. This cannot be! For Britney Spears is more evil than  
  
even myself...I mean MoJo JoJo who is an evil supervillian yes, but MoJo JoJo would feel  
  
insecure in the face of such a cleverly disguised evil influence over the youth of Townsville!  
  
Not even MoJo JoJo can tap the undiscovered power of the herdlike behavior of teenyboppers.  
  
This concert must not go on! Only the Powerpuff Girls can defeat Britney Spears!"  
  
"We'll take care of it, Mojo!" said Buttercup, and hung up. Mojo Jojo sighed with relief, then beat his  
  
fists on the floor because he realized he had not fooled the Powerpuff Girls. He was relieved, however  
  
that at least they would defeat this horrible power called Britney Spears, and she would no longer  
  
challenge his position as Arch Supervillian of Townsville with her superficial silicone secret weapon!  
  
The Powerpuff Girls flew swiftly to the Townsville Arena, just as Britney was about to take the stage  
  
They soared over the audience as hundreds of teenage girls looked up, suprised.  
  
"Like, omigod!" exclaimed Muffy, captain of the Townsville High Cheerleading Squad.  
  
"It's those Powderpuff Girls! What are those losers doing here?!"  
  
A hush fell over the crowd. A spotlight switched on and bathed Britney Spears in a demonic glow,  
  
as the Powerpuff Girls sped towards the stage. Britney Spears lost her composure fell to the ground,  
  
cowering with her hands over her head. Since she was wearing her microphone, the entire arena  
  
could hear her whimpering "Oh no it's like the Powerpuff Girls, they know about my manager's evil  
  
plan to turn the teenage girls of Townsville into consumer zombies this is like soooo not good."  
  
"That's right, girlie girl!" growled Buttercup as she grabbed a handful of Britney's blond wig and tore it  
  
off, to expose a mess of wires and microchips. "The gig is up, Britney!" said Buttercup as she  
  
kicked the Britneybot across the stage, landing her against the wall with a sickening thud as  
  
sparks flew from her artificial head. The crowd was in hysteria, running in terror from the scene through  
  
the back of the auditorium.  
  
"Hey Britney!" taunted Bubbles "At least I'm a natural blond!" and she flew at what was left of  
  
the pop singer at full tilt, and slammed her clenched fists into her chest. It exploded and covered  
  
poor little Bubbles with a horrible jellylike substance. "Ew help!" squealed Bubbles.  
  
"It's just silicon, silly" grumbled Buttercup.  
  
So once again, the day was saved, thanks to The Powerpuff Girls! 


End file.
